Brick and Bloss:Do we like the PPGRRBZ?
by imaginativeArtist
Summary: One word! Enjoy! Come and enjoy the teams troubles, pasts, tragedies and all kinds of stuff! Romance you got to love it between these two groups.
1. PPG Point of viewmostly

**Good Afternoon! I STILL haven't finished this story and it's been like what one or two years? Damn... That's incredible. Well, I realized my writing sucked and I am trying to fix up these chapters. Although, it's a little hard since I am also writing my Soul Eater story. Oh well. Disclaimer! (And a short intro?)**

**RRB: Hey gals, long time no see! **

**PPG: *stick their tongues out* We don't want to see you!  
><strong>

**Brick: Oh is that right? Last time I Pink, you wanted something to do with me!**

**Blossom: I did not! You're annoying!**

**Boomer: Hi Bubbles! **

**Bubbles: Oh.. uh.. hi Boomer! /**

**Butch: Hey babe what's up!?**

**Buttercup: You're an idiot and a perv! Stay the f*** away from me!**

**Blossom and Bubbles: BUTTERCUP, LANGUAGE!**

**Buttercup: - . -**

**Brick: **PPGZxRRBZ does not own the PPG(Z) or the RRB(Z) and only owns the plot! We hope you enjoy it! (_And trust me Pink, I WILL enjoy this story haha!)_****

**Chapter 1**

Prologue: It had been 12 years before the Power Puff's saw the Rowdy Ruff's again. There first encounter caused them to explode. Afterwards, HIM made them grow stronger by giving them a cootie shot! If the PPZ were to kiss them, they would get bigger, but if their manhood was threatened, they shrunk.

"Yay were leaving for the Unova Region today! Blossom Butterup wake up!" Bubbles said while dancing with Octi.

Since her sisters didn't move at all Bubbles used Sonic Scream. Blossom and Buttercup woke up and complained that it was barely 6:09 am in the morning and went back to sleep. Bubbles just used Sonic Scream again and they woke up giving Bubbles a dirty look.

The girls started to pack while changing as well. Blossom tied her hair in a ponytail with her new Pink Ribbon while she chose a long sleeved Pink shirt and put on her jeans and got her G.I.R jacket and waited for her sisters. Buttercup chose a shirt that said "Green is always the new Black!" and slipped on some jeans that were worn out with rips at the knees. She then brushed her hair which ended in her points pointed out. Bubbles put on a blue tank top and put on khaki shorts. Bubbles then got Octi and packed him.

"Professor we're done packing!" The three girls chimed as they walked out of there room

"Okay let's get your suitcases in the car and I'll drive you to the airport."

"Yay!"

On the other side of town the Rowdy ruffs were planning to go to the Enova region too. The finished packing and flew to Mojo Jojo's house to say good-bye.

"Good luck boys! Have fun and destroy, destroy, destroy!"

"Well destroy for sure dad!" the boys told their father.

"_Not really!" _Brick, Boomer, and Butch thought.

The boys flew home to get their suitcases when Boomer said that when they came home they majorly needed to fix up the place. There three beds and their microwave, refrigerator, shower, 3 televisions, and their bathroom were the only things in their apartment. The boys shrugged and picked up their suitcases and flew towards the airport.

When they girls got to the airport and waited for their flight to be called they waited. Each girl listened to their IPod Touches. Blossom was listening to "We are young" by Fun, Buttercup was listening to "Pumped up Kicks" by Foster the kids and Bubbles was listening to "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift.

Every girl had their tote bags slung over their shoulders. Each bag contained their IPods', Iphones, makeup, pen/paper, and their poke balls with their Pokémon inside them. Oblivious that their opposite dream partner was at the airport as well the girls didn't even notice the boys when it came to sit in their seats. Buttercup had gotten seat 45, Bubbles got 34, and Blossom had gotten 22. The girls were disappointed they were separated but were happy to be healthy and be going to the new Pokémon region.

Once they sat down each girl started to do their own thing. Blossom was reading a magazine while Bubbles was drawing up fashion ideas and Buttercup was sleeping. The boys had gotten separated seats as well. Brick had 23, Boomer had 35, and Butch had 46.

When each guy sat down a blush crept into their faces and the brothers looked at each other with a surprised look on their face!

Since the plane was not leaving for another 2 minutes the boys put on their sweaters noticing a slight difference in temperature. They only wore short sleeved shirts and jeans anyways. Brick then started to think to himself which steered him into a short conversation with the Puff he hasn't seen in four years.

"_I wonder if she's cold." _Brick thought to himself. He pulled up the hood of his sweater and placed it near his cheeks. He thought it was the only way to cover up his blush.

"_No I am not and leave me alone!" _Blossom answered angrily.

"_Sorry Blossom and please stop reading my head it's a bit weird." _Brick responded. His tone was curious and he wanted to know more, but he stopped himself.

"_What?" _Blossom argued.

_"NVM." _Brick had had enough so he stopped the conversation.

_"Stop talking to me telekinetically if we're next to each other." _Blossom put up a mental force field and thought to herself "_Why did I just allow him to talk to me!?"_

Brick noticed a blush crawling on Blossom's face and thought, "_She's soooooo cute when she blushes. Wait did I just say cute? I am going to kill myself of embarrassment with her sitting next to me." _

"So how have you been Blossom?" Brick said, while trying not to cover his cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater.

"None of your damn business, Brick." Blossom answered sourly.

Blossom then felt bored so she went to sleep while listening to Bad Boy by Cascada. Blossom's lips were exposed and Brick wanted to kiss them but Bubbles and Buttercup warned Brick if he kissed their sister they would ambush him and beat him up. Brick then felt bored so he decided to be a detective. He went into Blossom's brain and picked and prodded her memories. He came across the time when he was playing Roller Brawl with his brother's and dropped his spit on her, while turning her into a hockey puck with his sisters. "_I THINK I was a little bit of a dumb ass by doing that to her and her sisters." _Blossom woke up and asked Brick what he done to her brain; Brick said he didn't do anything. Blossom got pissed off because he clearly wasn't telling the truth so she gathered up energy in her hands and shocked Brick with the power of lightning. Brick was badly hurt and his hand was bleeding but he soon hid it so Blossom wouldn't see what had happened. Brick turned around to assess the damage to his hand. It was bleeding a lot and Brick soon felt it numb. When a plane attendant came he asked for a bucket of ice and band-aids. Blossom soon said "I did all of that?" Brick unfortunately nodded his head. "Brick I am so sorry. How can I ever repay you?"

Brick replied with a simple, "Nothing."

(End of Blossom P.O.V)

(Short P.O.V for Bubbles)

Bubbles yawned and said "I'm tired." Thirteen hours had passed and there was one hour remaining till they got to the Enova Region. Boomer was sitting there quietly and kept saying to himself "_Start a conversation, start a conversation." _Bubbles asked if something wrong and Boomer sat there looking into Bubble's baby blue eyes and imagining how they would twinkle in the light. Bubbles blushed when she looked into Boomer's cobalt blue eyes. Both blondes were staring at each other and then Boomer suddenly said "There's a-a-a-a-a-…" Bubbles hushed him. She was going to enjoy being on a journey with the Rowdy Ruff's. Bubbles asked Boomer what Pokémon he had.

I have Empoleon, Luxray, Roselia, Cranidos, Beautifly, and Pikachu. What do you have Bubbles?"

I have Cherubi, Beautifly, Chimchar, Pachirisu, Starly, and Buneary." Bubbles answered while trying not to look again at Boomer's cobalt blue eyes.

"Um Bubbles do you want to have a Pokémon battle after the plane ride?" Boomer asked anxiously, hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure Boom I would love to! I mean Boomer." Bubbles accidently caught herself and placed her right hand to cover her mouth while Boomer noticed the small blush that had now appeared in her cheeks.

It's okay if you call me Boom." He said, trying to reach for her hand, but decided not to.

Bubbles yawned again and soon after closing her eyes feel asleep. Boomer stated stroking her hair. Bubbles felt his delicate hand on her hair and rested her head on his shoulder. Boomer started to gawk at Brick while staring intensely at Blossom. Soon enough Blossom mumbled and snuggled with Brick. Brick couldn't be happier. Boomer sent a weak response saying _"You're welcome even though you never wanted it this way."_Brick got mad knowing Blossom snuggling next to him was just Boomer feeling pity for his brother. Brick sent a message saying _"I will kill you Boomer for doing this to me. But also thanks anyways kind of." _

(End of Bubbles P.O.V)

(Short P.O.V for Buttercup)

_Butch what are you thinking_?" she thought to herself looking into those Pakistan Green eyes. Butch was having a staring contest with Buttercup and loving every moment every step of the way.

"Ha-ha BC, you blinked."

"Did not Butch, you're seeing things! What are you staring at Butch?" Buttercup asked quizzically.

" WOW. I never really noticed how pretty your eyes were." Butch said, while trying not to stammer and gulped hoping she didn't hear him.

_You really think so Butch?" _Buttercup wondered to herself and then asked Butch telepathically.

_"Ya Buttercup you're really…" _Butch was at a loss for words. Sitting here with the love of his life and staring into her Pakistan Green eyes. It was heaven for Butch.

"Hello this is your captain speaking we highly advice you to put on your seatbelts as we are now descending into are destination."

OH boy were landing!" Butch yelled, and soon realized his childish manner and slipped on his seatbelt.

One boy with silver blondish hair had asked how long have they been dating. Butch and BC looked at each other and said at the same time "We're not dating." At exactly in the same moment in their heads they also said "_at least right now we are not." _The boy turned back around since they wasn't any action happening.

"OWWW!"

"Buttercup, are you okay?"

Ya I just hit my head on the window when we landed or as I call it crash landed."

"No am pretty sure we landed perfectly."

Then Butch held her waist until they got off the plane when Blossom and Bubbles said "Let go of our sister!"

Butch shut them.

"You don't speak to us in that tone or else we won't let you see Buttercup." Bubbles said as Butch gritted his teeth at the idea of being in Enova for 3 months and not seeing Buttercup.

I WOULD FIND A WAY EVENTUALLY POWER PUFFS." He said between his teeth. Bubbles relaxed and asked Boomer if he wanted to have the Pokémon battle at the moment or when they got to the hotel.

(End Buttercup P.O.V)

Boomer yawned again and said sleepily "Can we have it later…?" before collapsing on the ground.

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled.

"Brick, Butch, BC, Blossom do something!" Everyone looked at Bubbles weirdly. "Well don't just stand there go get help!" Every rowdy ruff and power puff left trying to go get some help for Boomer. "Oh Boomer." Bubbles started to cry. "No I can't lose you please Boomer don't leave me. Boomer please."

"I have a feeling Bubbles is just watching him die or something." Buttercup said as she graciously landed in a tree.

"Buttercup!" The oldest yelled at her sister.

"Guys I sense something wrong." Brick turned to Butch and nodded. He felt it too.

"Buttercup, Blossom we have to go back. Please girls." Both boys begged on their knees in the air.

"Oh alright fine you guys win." Both girls said, hands crossed across their chest.

The teens all found themselves land in the same tree Buttercup had near where Bubbles was. It was then when they heard the impossible. Brick turned his hat around. "His heartbeat is getting lower and lower let's go!" Brick sensed something wrong with Butch. Brick noticed that they were worried. Their hearts were then beating faster and faster with adrenaline while only thinking about only saving there brother's life. Bubbles carefully lifted Boomer with her hands carrying him like a baby and flew towards a hospital faster than any of all six of them combined.

"Well that's Bubbles for ya when someone is in danger." Buttercup said, eyes closed, sighing softly.

Both boys saw with their jaws dropped thinking one of the puffs was a much faster flier that any of them. Bubbles had already checked Boomer in, and they had him in a room. Bubbles was shaking a lot when the gang got there. Cherubi was there sitting next to her trying to cheer her up. "Cherubi return." Bubbles sadly said, while it was clear her eyes were red.

Brick got stuck in a clairvoyant trance and the last words to enter his mind were _"Oh no not this again."_ Blossom was shaking him like crazy not wanting another ruff to go missing too. Brick saw the unmistakable. A creature much more powerful than all of them combined was attacking innocent by standers. Boomer was a victim. Brick soon woke up and rushed out of the hospital leaving files flying in the hallway and nurses cursing. He left with such a force; his red aura of flight was visible for more than the regular three seconds.

"I'm going to go check on Brick stay here."

Blossom knew exactly where he was. Brick was fighting back tears. He said to himself shouting and blaming himself. "Why didn't I see this coming before? Why was it Boomer? Since when did I cry?" Blossom found him in the woods exactly where she knew he would be. She landed next to him and asked him what was wrong. Blossom also had clairvoyant powers but never told her sisters. She could see into the past too and the last time she almost destroyed the Rowdy Ruffs in process.

Blossom started crying. She knew what she and Brick had to do. Brick shared what he had learned. Go back in time and destroy the monster from ever being born. They both knew it would alter the future and they wouldn't be in the Enova region when the return. Brick and Blossom sent out a thought to Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup. "_We all love you even thought we fought sometimes. But I still love you all." _Brick and Blossom both cried, held hands, and projected themselves into the past. They never noticed the creature back then.

"I can't do it Brick, we need to go back."

Brick stared with amazement to see what had changed between him and Pink over the years and today. Somehow she had gotten softer and cuter. It seemed that her sisters and him were her soft spot. Brick and Blossom went behind an ally where they knew they would find him. Klaus, being a demon fox was spreading "invisible" squid like things to the present by a time portal in his possession.

They fought for hours. Blossom used all of her powers; Brick used his powers as well. None of it worked. Klaus touched Blossom and took her away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brick immediately knew this would alter the future. He tried to get back in time. He got there just in time before the Time Tornado came. He found all five of them still in the hospital.

"WHERE IS BLOSSOM YOU JERK?" Buttercup's strength had gotten the best of her and threw Brick against the way where he fainted.

"BC stop! We have no protectors now other than Butch."Butch was in a corner his eyes turning darker and darker green almost to what seemed like black.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU BUTCH?" BC threw Butch onto the floor.

"It's Klaus isn't it? He is causing all this all this pain, all this hurt, all this heart breaking. Brick buddy wake up its Butch. Don't leave me bro. don't you dare leave me now out of all this time." "BRICK!" Butch was huffing and puffing and pumping pure adrenaline. Brick didn't wake up and they then took him into a room were the teens were then told to leave the premises. The rest of the group without any leaders or secondary leader went into the guy's apartment. They then meditated to calm down. They felt strange and silly afterwards.

"I feel weird don't you girls?"

"Yes we do!" Both of the girls yelled while their fists were pumped into the air, while both of their faces showed silly expressions.

"I have a theory! I think we are clairvoyants now that can also go into the future if we think of a certain date!" Butch yelled out, leaping out of his lotus position and almost smashing his face into the ground.

That's so cool! Let's go into the past then and try to find Brick and Blossom without dying!" Buttercup excitedly yelled while Bubbles rebutted.

"I thought clairvoyants can only see into the future! What you guys are talking about is Time Traveling!"

"Well, I guess we've being using the wrong term… But we can still see into the future which makes us clairvoyant! All right! Time to time travel girls!" Butch declared.


	2. Oh Boy Brick is pissed!

**Hello this is my first story! I hope you enjoy it! It is also available at Quizilla in the story section. **

**Brick: Do I ever get my Blossom back?**

**Me: Not for a while**

**Brick: you say whatz?**

**Me:*GULP***

**Brick:PPGZXRRBZ get over here! BTW nice username!**

**Me: Someone help!  
><strong>

**_Didn't I PROMISE no later than Monday! Here it is! Sorry if it's like short I gotz homework to do! Damn teachers! Hey thanks for everyone who made my story number 7 in the Demashita Archive! You all know I love you very very much! Again because I am a noob if anyone is willing to mail me on Quizilla on how this site works gladly accepted! Again username for Quizilla is Twilightlove4580 and if you couldn't find me just type in where it says SEARCH type in Do you know RWJ? Your result should show you two polls with the same title. Those are mine and just click on the orange name to see my profile. Tootles gotta run!  
><em>**

**_Luvy Dovy you all_**

**_-R ("Real" initial of nickname!)  
><em>**

Chapter 2

Bubbles was soon confronted by Butch saying not to worry they weren't going to die. "Bubbles stop crying or I swear I will punch a wall." Butch, Bubbles, and BC stared at 5 year old BC, Bubbles and Blossom before seeing Blossom disappear. Both sisters said at the same time "I remember that just not Blossom disappearing mysteriously." The girls were talking about when they had just finished fighting off a monster when they went for ice cream with the Professor. (Not a real episode.) Bubbles started to cry just l little before she remembered about Boomer. "I'm doing this for Boomer and Blossom only." "Hey what about my other brother Brick who is in a coma with Boomer?" Bubbles turned her head and swiftly attacked Butch to the ground and yelled with sonic scream force power "BOOMER IS A DAMN COMA!" "Did I not mention that BC?" Buttercup not wanting to get involved in this drama flew about 4 feet behind for she knew what Bubbles would do next. Bubbles enraged at Boomer's brother lifted him up in the air and with a pressure of 6 tons threw him at the ground. Butch was going over 390 MPH and soon heading for the ground. Butch left a huge crater in the middle of the street with his limp body within it. "Bubbles are you crazy! You could have killed him!" Butch heard the discussion faintly and remembered the color of Bubbles eyes before he was on the ground. They were black as midnight. He slowly tried to lift himself up. BC rushed to his side crying over him a bit. "Damn you Bubbles, damn you." "Please girls don't fight." said a faint voice. It was Butch trying to calm them both down. "BC watch out behind you." BC crashed into the crater and was by Butch's side. Bubbles started to cry. Her teeth started chattering. First Boomer collapses. Her true love is in a comma, then Brick and Blossom go into the past trying to help all 6 of them, Blossom doesn't return, BC attacks Brick and now he is a comma too. BC and Butch are unconscious side-to-side in the crater. Bubbles sighed and put her hand in her pocket. She found the ring and put it on. "Rolling Bubbles!"She yelled.

Bubbles soon had a skirt bathing suit on with her regular blue/electric blue converse, black gloves, her ring, her jacket, her bubble wand, her clip, her belt, and her power bracelets. Her hair turned into ringlets and her 5 piece string hair turned curly. Bubbles knew that with this outfit she can be unharmed. Too bad BC didn't turn into Powered Buttercup. Wait she had an idea. She got into BC jeans pocket and found her ring. Using her clairvoyant powers she carried heavy BC and Butch to her spot held their hands and she was off. She was in the moment before BC would say her phrase. Bubbles put her within hearing range and with the ring on her hand she started to transform. BC woke up and started to change. Everything was the same thing as bubbles. Except her hair turned puffier. "What is wrong with you Bubbles!" WHY WOULD YOU PUMMEL MY BOYFRIEND INTO THE GROUND?" BC lunged for Bubbles but Bubbles moved away just a few inches to reveal BC didn't hit Bubbles but a brick wall. Bubbles was giggling.

"What are you laughing at Bubbles?" "He-he you said my boyfriend. That means you do care about Butch and the rowdy ruffs." Bubbles tried to slap her sister with no prevention. Bubbles asked her why she wanted to slap her and said it was a muscle spasm. Bubbles made the sound humph. "Well at least am in Powered Buttercup mode." "Oh no I forgot all ABOUT Butch." Bubbles knew what Buttercup had and was going to do so she told her instead. "Buttercup you're going to have to kiss him. He won't take up without your eternal kiss. He won't say no too. I know this is your first kiss because I can see how you're shaking but trust me it's beautiful. I heard Blossom in that tree and I didn't care because Boomer was responding. He got into a coma after I stopped. The last words to enter his mind were _"Bubbles I love you with all my heart. Never leave me or stop kissing me for I feel…" _that I will dissipate into thin air without you." Bubbles finished his sentence out loud.

BC was troubled. "Bubbles do I REALLY NEED TO?" "Unfortunately, that is the price one has to pay sometimes for love. I'll turn around if you don't want me to see BC." BC was impressed at how smart her sister was. She was turned around reminiscing about Boomer. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE BOOMER?" she yelled. She would do the same pattern for a little over an hour. She would say his names, have a memory, and fall to the ground crying except the crying became more intense every time every time she did it.

BC kissed Butch on the lips. "Don't die on me. Please Butch; all three of us need you guys. Please Butch." Buttercup exhaled a deep breath and kissed Butch on the lips. She knew he was waking because he was shaking. "Buttercup is that you?" "Yes it is me." She punched him in the arm and said "That's for scaring me rowdy ruff." She kissed him saying "This is for coming back to life." Butch was in shock. Buttercup had actually dared to kiss him. "_Sorry but I kind of persuaded her into doing it. I knew she would be heartbroken if you were dead."You were out for a couple of hours. And you were unconscious too. Am sorry about throwing you into the ground Butch I really am." _

_"_Bubbles it okay you didn't mean it. You were surprised your love was in a coma." Bubbles sadly sighed at this. Butch it's time we go back into the future to see what we have altered. And we have to check up on Brick and Boomer. "Okay Bubbles let's go. BC we are leaving let's go." All three held hands and left for the future. Bubbles ran into Boomer's room. "Nurse is he okay?" "Child he has been okay. He's stable enough to speak but very little. Make the best of it child." "Boomer are you okay?" "Bubbles how wonderful it is to hear you voice. But where are the others? Well Brick is the other room in a coma after Buttercup threw him into the hospital wall and Blossom was taken by Klaus and Buttercup and Butch are here but BC revived Butch with a kiss because I threw him into the ground creating a crater and he was up to speeds of 390MPH and Please forgive me Boomer please do!" "Bubbles I forgive you but please be easier on my brother's? Also…" Boomer was trying to sit up putting weight on his hands but Bubbles forced him down and kissed him full on the lips. "BUBBLES, BOOMER BRICK IS AWAKE!"

"Bubbles I know that you can cause this because you and me have the most Chemical X and that's why our own siblings are baffled at why you and me are the fastest. Let's go see Brick Love." The blonde kissed her enemy in the lips again. "Nurse Can I leave? Am feeling a whole lot better." "Sure honey you can leave just take out the I.V. drip out of your veins first." Brick flew towards a happy Boomer and Bubbles and an even more joyful BC and Butch. "You made it bro." said Butch. "Nurse when is Boomer going to be able to get out of the hospital?" "Well he is still sick so maybe in about a few weeks or in a miracle a couple of days.

Bubbles was crying tears of joy. Brick got in a clairvoyant trance and started to cry. He left with such a force; this time his red flight aura was 20 seconds long. That was as long as it could get but that was impossible.

Everyone set of and there flight auras were the regular three seconds long. Everyone was screaming Brick's name and then Boomer and Bubbles heard him. (They snuck Boomer out for a while.) Brick was crying a lot harder than what anybody had expected in a guy to cry. Bubbles and Boomer had landed in a tree. "Oh no poor Brick." "Why Boom what happened?" "He's heartbroken." "How is he heartbroken if Blossom isn't even here?" "Round up BC and Butch. All four of us need to talk but like right now." After all four of them got to a flowery meadow all of them began to talk." "The day we were born all 6 of were born with clairvoyant powers. Brick and Blossom were the most developed though. Bubbles and I have the most Chemical X inside of us. I can tell that Brick is heartbroken because I the hospital before he left he got a message from Blossom saying those she will never love him. Brick had showed us how powerful he was at our house when he would show his hand. Blossom never told you too because she knew that if she told you would try to save her. Blossom and Brick weren't born the leaders for nothing. Brick is also crying for a second reason.

The second reason is because the day we were coming here they saw into the future. They say that Blossom would go missing and Brick would go into a coma and so would I for a while. Brick is crying because he knew she would sacrifice herself without telling any of you because she all loves you. Brick knows she does love him he just doesn't understand that if she really does love him why she would say something like that. "In three, two, one…" and everyone heard Brick crying. His heart is shattered into pieces. There is nothing we can do for him right now. He loves Blossom too much to let her go. Wow Brick has never cried this bad. We need to go check it out guys." Boomer finished about half his story and at the point of saying "…born the leaders for nothing he crossed his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Brick bro what's wrong?" "Butch there hurting her. She's struggling for help and she keeps calling out my name but I can't help and…" Brick felt a wave of shock In between his whole entire body. Brick was being screaming and yelling for help and he vanished. "BRICK DUDE!"


	3. Young Love, A dare, and Brotherly Love

**Hello this is my first story! I hope you enjoy it! It is also available at Quizilla in the story section. **

**Brick: Do I ever get my Blossom back?**

**Me: I have a confession to make. Blossom isn't coming back for a while.  
><strong>

**Brick:"Smashing Brick!"  
><strong>

**Me: OH NO! Quickly Butch disclaimer!**

**Butch: Ray doesn't own us(Demashitaa!)or Pokemon only the plot the rest is her imagination. There PPGZxRRBZ done.  
><strong>

**Me:*running for life*  
><strong>

**_ You all know I love you very very much! Thank you for making my story a good one! Here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it! BTW am not familiar but R&R I guess? Thanks kiddies got to go!BTW if you don't know what these Pokemon look like go to Pokemon Marriland Diamond/Pearl Pokedex.  
><em>**

**_Luv Dov you all_**

**_-R ("Real" initial of nickname!)  
><em>**

Chapter 3

Brick was in a weird dimension. He then saw Blossom tied up with chains and she was slowly dying. "Blossom no don't die!" "Aw well look at what is here." "You will never get away with this Klaus." "QUIET! I only have a few minutes with you before you return to the real world. Aw look at your poor love. She was screaming and kicking for you and now she hates you." Klaus fangs were getting sharper and sharper. "Oh well to bad you're not here to see her die but at least you get to see something that she doesn't want against her own will." Klaus laughed evilly.

Klaus did the impossible. He held Blossom by the neck and sucked her blood out. See I like to kill my victims carefully and painfully. Not like those other pathetic villains. I actually have brains compared to all of them. Brick tried to rip out of the chains by trying to lunge forward. "Poor Brick. What type of name is that anyway? Aren't bricks used for making walls and chimneys and fixing houses?" Klaus laughed evilly. "You will never get away with this Klaus. You hear me? You will never get away with this!" Klaus started to grin and Brick surroundings started to dissipate. Brick was looking all around and then he came back into reality. He was staring into the eyes of a very mad Butch and Boomer. "Brick you could have died in there!"

"We have to go back guys and we have to save Blossom. She doesn't have much fight in her left and she is getting blood sucked out by a vampire." Bubbles and Buttercup gasped at this. Both sisters got angry and started to snap at any answers. Brick was bombarded with question from Buttercup and Bubbles. "Where is she and Where did you see her or what shape was she in?" "Everyone JUST SHUT UP." Brick yelled. Bubbles and Buttercup lunged for Brick. "Oh no not this again. Please ladies spare me!" Boomer and Butch had gotten a hold of the girls' arms and pinned them behind their back. They both said to each girl "STOP! You girls have caused enough damage. No need to show your ultimate strength within you. We don't want anyone else getting hurt now do we?"

Relax ,breathe, ask question one at a time, and don't say it in such a mean way. "Where did you see Blossom?" the girls asked simultaneously. "Well I don't know it just looked like an all grey and kind of like a dungeon or an old castle if you ask me." Brick was startled at what he heard in the forest. "Hey did you just hear that?" "Brick your imagining things. I thought you where manlier than this." Butch said. "Butch I swear I just heard something." "GRRRRRRRRR." Now everyone had heard that. Brick suddenly yelled "duck!" Everyone ducked and a bird flew out of a tree. Bubbles complained that she had gotten her new clothes dirty for a bird. Her attitude soon changed when she saw the bird.

"It's a phoenix." "No Bubbles it's a dragon." "BC your wrong it's just a bird." Brick and Boomer said "no you're all wrong it's a dranix." "What's a dranix?" Everyone asked. Brick and Boomer said "It is a creature that harms its victims by using flamethrower on them, and while they are hot from the flames the dragon side of it shows their true nature, shows them a vision, and if they are lucky enough to escape they don't get killed. Many have died trying to hunt it down. It has burnt down many villages and left children orphans. Pretty horrible creature if you ask me." Everyone was stunned. "Honchkrow and Luxray come on out." Brick's Honchkrow came on out and Boomer's Luxray went out with no hesitation. Both trainers said to their Pokémon to look out for ay dungeons, castles, or dranix nearby. Both Pokémon looked puzzled at the thought of a creature named a dranix and had to explain for 20 minutes. Luxray got it in 10 minutes and had managed to sharpen his nails on the ground. Honchkrow however had to listen to everything Brick and Boomer said. Both Pokémon nodded after the explanation and both headed of running/flying.

"We believe in you both!" Brick and Boomer yelled. Everyone was staring at them wide open with jaws open. "What is wrong with you people? Asked Brick. "Brick for one you have a FEMALE Honchkrow and Boomer has just told both Pokémon there going on a suicide mission." "What a dude can't have a female Pokémon?" "It's not a very high standard for a dude." Butch said. "Whatever dude I love Hunchkrow and have bonded with her too much to let her go." "Your way brother. But I love Blossom more. Of course I love all of my Pokémon but I love Blossom more."

About 2 hours later of just exploring everyone got hungry. Bubbles knew how to cook a delicious broth. "All I need are apples, Pinab, Bluk, Pecha, and Cheri Berries. Those are the ingredients but I need water, a fire, wood, and a bit of spices. Which would be mint in which grows wilds and happily in Thyname Woods. Don't bring back any other plant though!"

After everyone had found the ingredients and materials Bubbles started cooking. Soon all there Pokémon came out. Brick's Luxray, Rampardos, Skuntank, Garchomp, and Hippowdon and then came out Bubbles Cherubi, Beautifly, Chimchar, Pachirisu, Starly, and Buneary. Buttercup's Drifloon, Purugly, Lucario, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Infernape soon came out too. Butch Pokémon came out following the lead and they were Piplup, Bastiodon, Floatzel, Gabite, Skorupi, and Toxicroak. Lastly Boomer's Pokémon came out to and as introduced before they were Empoleon, Luxray, Roselia, Cranidos, Beautifly, and Pikachu. They stomachs were all rumbling. Luckily every trainer had poffins and special poke food recipes for each of their Pokémon. They trainers/superheroes all ate together and the boys had nice table manners. Both girls were amazed at how each boy ate with delicacy and carefulness. Not as any 17 year old guys they knew.

"Ohm girls what you are looking at?" "Huh nothing guys we were just watching a Pachirisu Roserade walking along." "Oh okay." And the boys kept on eating. _"Damn Bubbles are you tired?" "BC I am, but we can't leave the guys just watching us. Anyways Brick would be crying because he wouldn't be watching over *yawn* Blossom." "Girls it's okay. I know you guys would know that if your guys watched over you when I couldn't watch over my own Blossom I would be sad too. Am glad you understand" _Brick smacked his fist over the table. Being engulfed with Black Chemical X and Z rays surely did weird thing to the Puffs and Ruffs. Brick's eyes were turning blue. "Brick you can't steal my and Bubble's eye color! Yours are red! More masculine than pink but close enough too it if you just add white." Brick's eyes returned to normal. Buttercup curled her tongue and Bubbles said "no fair me and Blossom will do it eventually!" Buttercup stuck her tongue out, then curled it and then fell asleep near a tree with Butch on her side him always holding on to her waist always.

Boomer was lying on his back and Bubbles giggled and snuggled close to him. Good night bunny my love. "Bunny, where did you get bunny from?" "Well when we were 5 one day as you two were out doing something I went inside the power puff house and found out Bubbles was reading a bunny Japanese comic so that's were Bunny came from. Brick stood up to leave but Boomer pulled his brother down. "Wow your regaining strength being here with Miyako huh?" "You miss Momoko don't you?"Boomer said. "Too much to explain in words or in a language bro."Brick said "Can we stop using their Japanese names? It reminds of a time I rather not reminisce." "Sure Brick anytime bud. Hey your phone is vibrating." _"Wonder who it could be?" Brick asked himself. _

It was their father Mojo Jojo. "Hey Pop's what's up?" "Is that how you address your father?" "Dad it's a simple hello. Do you need help or what's wrong?" "Just calling to see how my boys are doing. Pass me on to Butch please." "Not right now dad he's sleeping and watching guard with Buttercup. Boomer is right here though." "Oh well pass him to me." "Hey dad how is your relaxation week err months?" "How is my blonde evil blue eyed boy doing?" "Dad you know we're not out to destroy the Puffs anymore." "Hold up son am getting another call." "Hello Mojo I want to speak with MY kids." "(Bleh finger in throat motion)" "Hey HIM how do you do?" "Oh well I'm doing fine Boomer how… WHY IN THE HECK IS A POWERPUFF SNUGGLING WITH YOU NEAR YOUR CHEST?" "Uh Dad… "*COUGH* SECOND DAD." I'm dating Bubbles now. Butch is with Buttercup and Brick is well missing Blossom."

"Brick is that a tear for that pathetic Blossom?" "HIM she is not pathetic! She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And we share almost everything since are D.N.A is alike. Why shouldn't all three of us like our own counterparts?" HIM hung up. "Well with me this is okay but not fully okay. You were invented to destroy the Power Puffs' not fall in love with them." "How would you know what true love is Mojo? We actually have a connection to all three of this girls and I mostly attracted to Bubbles." "Am mostly attracted to BC and me to Blossom." Butch and Brick said. Mojo then said "If that is the way you really feel about them then let's let love carry on." Mojo then hung up. "Wow Brick I really think we really hurt him." "Boomer I wouldn't know okay? Why don't you pay attention to Miyako anyways?" "STOP using her Japanese name." Boomer said emphasizing while trying to prove Brick's point

"Fine it's just am really mad and yearn… no need Blossom a lot." Boomer patted his brother's back. "It will be okay Brick you'll see." Boomer sighed. I'm going to sleep. See you in a couple of hours. You're on PPG duty with Butch." "Hey Butch, how's it going?" Brick was a fast and quiet runner. "Nothing much Bro." "So how are you and BC's relationship?" "Really well." "_Do you think she loves you?" "I would hope so Brick. I mean I really love her and I cannot go back to the U.S without a girlfriend and girls blushing and flirting with me all the time." "Butch you're even lucky that she kissed you. In fact all the Puffs have kissed us." "Then when we get Blossom back why don't you kiss her?" "I don't have the guts to do it." "Brick out of all of us you're the leader and you don't have the guts to kiss your own girl?" "Well it's kind of difficult when she shocks you with lightning power and then slaps you." "I never knew. Am sooo sorry Brick I should have never brought it up." "It's okay. I did manage to get this before she left though." _Butch saw that his brother had "stolen" Blossom Ipod. "I wonder if there is anything about me in here." Butch and Brick soon found pictures of Brick as a 5 year old, 13 year old, and as 17 year olds on the plane to Enova.

"_Awwwww Brick she loves you." "Do you really think so Butch?" "Ya I do Brick. You should just kiss her. You never know if we get her back on the last day of our adventure and she leaves you will regret it trust me." "I guess I will kiss her." "Hey do you want to play truth or dare without me leaving Buttercup?" "Sure why not? What harm can this cause." _Butch had an evil grin on his face. "Brick truth or dare?" "Dare." "Okay. When we get Blossom back you WILL kiss her and I will be able to record it the second time." "SECOND TIME?" "Well the first is your first kiss and I'm being really nice here and I want you to have a good and special time during the first one." "Oh man I should have seen this coming."Brick said "Now cross your heart dude. And Pinky swear too." "Fine I cross my heart, and hope to die, sticks a needle in my eye…" "With my pinky finger, I make a pinky swear, it's stronger than a promise and deeper than a dare." "There Butch. I have to do it anyways now since I crossed my heart and a pinky swear was just done." Brick put his hands over his head and sighed. "I only wished she would come back though." "_Brick you're getting stressed over Blossom. She will be back. Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, you, and I will MAKE SURE SHE'S BACK." "How long ago did you go into the past?" "2 weeks." "And how long has she been missing?" "Technically she been gone for 2 weeks but it's actually been 2 weeks and a half." "Damn bro your counting how long she's gone?" "Yes. Why wouldn't I count them? I love her." "Brick?" _Brick was daydreaming. "BRICK! DAMN IT LISTEN!" Butch slapped his brother across the face. "What was that for you jerk?" Brick lunged for Butch but Butch smoothly moved out of the way causing Brick to hit his head on a nearby tree.

"Butch watch it am coming for you!" Brick tried to attack his brother but failed once again. "Butch help me out here." "Brick why do I want to help you if you're trying to attack me?" "Because you're my brother damn it and my strength is getting sucked away." Brick looked at his hands and sighed. "Fine Brick I'll help out but you have to come near me so I don't leave Kaoru alone." Brick came closer to his brother. Butch suddenly grabbed his right hand and said "Wow that is too crazy!" "What Butch, what's wrong with my hand?" _"The person draining you strength is…Blossom." "How that's possible?" "Brick I have no idea. Are you sure you haven't kissed her and connected emotionally?" _Brick blushed and daydreamed of him and Blossom kissing.

Butch repetitively snapped his fingers to get his brother out of his daydream. Butch sent a wave of power through his brother. "Ow what the hell was that for?" "You weren't listening leader boy." "Oh well. Continue with your hypothesis err theory."


	4. Agressiveness

**Hello this is my first story! I hope you enjoy it! It is also available at Quizilla in the story section. **

**BTW the RRBZ switches I mention in the story are on this link:**.com/art/Blossom-X-Brick-Love-X-hate-187547331

**I don't own the picture I just found it and I love their uniform.**

**Brick: Damn it PPGZxRRBZ you just had to choose a picture with us together didn't you? It was the only one that made you look hot for all three PPG.**

**Boomer and Butch: Our ladies like Brick!**

**Me:No no no no no. When they see the suits on you they fall in love with you again!**

**Boomer,Butch,Brick: They do!**

**Me:Yes.**

**Blossom:_Yes they do Brick dear..._**

**Brick: Blossooooooooooom!**

***I smile***

**Brick:I will still get you for this Ray! BTW how does she know about this part of the story she's in the -**

***I slap Brick because he's going to give away my story***

**Brick:Damn you PPGZxRRBZ** **Wait if she knows she's coming back in this chapter ain't she!**

**Me: *Long silence* Not yet**.

***Trying to type while Brick is trying to hit me with ninja stars* Ow Damn it Brick those hurt!**

**Bubbles and Buttercup: Hey stop trying to attack Ray! Without her imagination you wouldn't be 17, you would hate Blossom because she has cooties, and you would still have a mullet!**

**Brick:...**

**Bubbles:Here's a band-aid and some gauze.**

**Me:Thank you!**

**Bubbles:Your welcome!**

**Me: FINALLY ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 5

"So you're telling me blue boy that you have power belts too?" Buttercup asked raising an eyebrow. "Damn err DANG it Buttercup you know me and Blossom can't do that." Buttercup curled her tongue at Bubbles. "EXCUSE US BUT BUTTERCUP ASKED A QUESTION AND WE ARE READY TO DEMOSTRATE." "Go ahead boys." Each boy looked at each other and Boomer and Butch said "Leader Boy first…!" "Losers." Brick said. Brick sent out a mental note to Mojo and said "_Turn on the_ _ugly cat would ya?" _Mojo said_" I will if you call her patient." _Brick said_ "YA PATIENT ENOUGH TO RIP MY EYEBALLS OUT." _Mojo ignored that and said_ "Clawsy call out mentally to the boys. There in the Enova Region"_ Clawsy called out mentally by saying "RowdyRuff boys Z transform!" Brick smirked and said "Get ready to be amazed Butterbutt." Butch said "NEVER CALL HER TH-." First all the boys got their black lightning color coordinated power bracelets on first. "SMASHING BRICK!" Brick took of his hat for a second while his jacket unzipped in half revealing a light red shirt while he got black gloves and his jacket turned completely black except in the elbow region were a red string was tied to tighten it. The same pants he always had on turned black, he turned his hat backwards like Ash Ketchum, and his power vest showed a big yellow R on the right side. The bracelets upgraded themselves and had an R and had different colored gems according to each brother. In Brick's case it was dark green and cobalt blue. Brick then finished morphing.

"How do you like?" Brick said gesturing to himself. Buttercup and Bubbles said in their head in a mental conversation "_Those black switches make him look cute_." Buttercup said with a face of disgust "_What are we thinking? That thing is Blossom's property." "_Pounding Butch and Crushing Boomer!" were the last things that the girls heard. That is at least aloud.

Each girl was crushing at their "enemies." There navy blue to black switches made them cuter and that had caused them to fall in love just a little. "YOU LADIES LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?" Each girl blushed a long dark rose red. Each boy swooped to kiss their girl on the lips except Brick. Boomer, Bubbles, Butch and Buttercup each said after seeing Brick "_Dispatch!_" They did and everyone bear hugged Brick. Brick smiled a little, slid of his belt and turned back to normal. He put on his belt after he returned to normal. Boomer and Butch asked the girls if they were going to transform and they didn't feel comfortable morphing without Blossom.

Upon hearing Blossom's name Brick teared up a little. "_Be a man be a man." _Brick Charlie Horsed himself and he heard Bubbles mental voice say_ "A real man cry's Brick. It's okay. We will get her back soon enough." _Bubbles hugged Brick. Brick immediately hugged Bubbles back but not before mentally consulting Boomer first. He nodded his head after Boomer said yes and then well hugged Bubbles. A tear from Brick's eyes landed on Bubbles hair and slide down her neck. Bubbles started wetting Brick's jacket. "Uh Bubbles your wetting my jacket." By this time Bubbles was crying hard. "I just want my sister back." Brick started to breathe hard and Butch started twitching for no apparent reason. "Butchie-Kin you're twitching." Buttercup said. "Oh thanks BC." Butch kissed her on the forehead after she did that.

"Are you guys going to transform?" Brick asked. "We don't feel comfortable transforming without Hyper Blossom." Bubbles and Buttercup said. "WE JUST WANT OUR SISTER BACK!" The sister said. Everyone cried softly for Blossom. Brick cried once again the hardest. Brick took out something of his pocket. "The last thing she touched err caused." Brick showed brown stained bandages. "Brick when did that happen?" Butch asked. "Brick when did this happen?" Boomer asked throwing Brick's hand back to his side. "It was on the plane when Blossom was getting annoyed and I didn't do anything just making small talk and she shocked my hand with Butch's power just stronger." Brick made a great big sigh. "I think I-." Brick fainted. "OMG anyone help you guys! Brick is Blossom we can't lose him. We would only be 5 and that's an odd number! All three of us were made for the dark colored counterpart! HELP! DON'T STAND THERE! TRANSFORM AGAIN! HURRY UP I'LL STAY WITH BRICK!" Buttercup yelled. _"What in the hell did I just put myself into?" _ Everyone immediately after transforming went into the air and flew to someplace with a hospital again. "Brick don't leave Blossom. You love her that's what you were going to say right? Brick damn it! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" "_Blossom if you can hear me Brick has fainted and is unconscious please just help him stay alive." _BC heard a faint voice. "_BC take care of him for me? Please I need hel-." "BLOSSOM!" _BC put her hands to her face and started crying. She felt warm hands on her comforting and loving her as always. Butch wiped away one tear with his hand. "We all want Blossom back hon." "Butch you are a…. Oreo. Hard on the outside all melty and delicious on the inside. "You're an um cereal. You get soggy if someone warms your heart in which I mean your milk up."

"Hah." Buttercup playfully punched Butch in the shoulder but Butch said "Damn you hit hard calm down woman. "Hah-ha Butch stop playing around you know that wasn't hard." "BC be quiet." Butch put a finger to his lips meaning sh. Buttercup crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "Bubbles I really like your bubble wand." "Thank you Boomer I really like your paintball gun. Hey Boomer what is that on your jeans pocket?" "Oh that it's just my bro's D.N.A. It helps us in unique situations." "Just like you can speak Japanese and Spanish, B can use Ice Breath, and Buttercup can curl her tongue and turn invisible." "I know who you're talking about Boomer no need to say B." "Am sorry Brick for trying to be a little SENSITIVE." "Well right now you aren't being so SENSITIVE ARE YA? Bubbles hating violence use Bubble Champagne and captures Boomer and Brick in her bubble. Both boys amazed at her speed; said "When did you transform?" "None of your beeswax now both are you are going to stay in their TOGETHER till I hear an apology for your sudden burst of anger you two." "Bubbles please am dating your sister…" "Brick your smile/smirks have no affect against me." "Fine Bubbles you caused me to do this." "SMASHING BRICK!" "OH man Brick what are you going to cause now?" "You'll see little brother." "Dang it Brick…" "NINJA STAR CUTTER!" Bubbles' bubble popped a big plop and Boomer fell hard to the ground from not seeing the bubble pop. A pop sounded from Boomer falling on the ground.

**Here is where the swearing starts… (Read at own risk)**

"What the feathers is wrong with you?" "Nothing Boomer just got to look at your surroundings. Boomer was so annoyed right now that he slammed Brick to a tree and said "If it weren't for Bubbles and Buttercup we wouldn't be here helping you!" Boomer's eyes were turning blood red. "Boomer your eyes-." "No you damn it listen to me leader boy you may be the leader but I have the most Chemical Z and X in me! You and Butch will never defeat me combined!" bubbles started to cry. "Boomer please! your hurting Brick!" "Whatever Bitch! "Boomer no damn it you listen! What the French toast is wrong with you! You have never acted like this and your being a complete dumbass! Just stop it. The more you fight against it the more it takes over!" _"What's wrong with Boomer Bubbles?" "Well Buttercup for your information he's being invaded again but this time it's making him aggressive. I have to do you know what to calm him down." "Hold his hand?" "NO damn it BC I need to kiss him and weirdly enough twirl his hair. Or risk him killing you all." "Why twirl his hair?" "The virus hates romance and anyone with germs touching it. It's near his ear. His ear is where? Near his hair so that what I got to do." "Okay you do that Bubbles."_

**It ended you can read again!**

Bubbles then grabbed Boomer and kissed him. Boomer had a mad face but then soon calmed after Bubbles did what she did. "Thanks for saving me Bubbles." "You're welcome." Bubbles said blushing as she always did around Boomer. "Why don't we go back to the hotel?" "That will take us like an hour Boomer." Boomer sighed and said "We have to leave. It's the only place of happiness and room service around." Everyone left at the same time.


	5. New Voices!

**Sorry I took long I was making the chapters . This on and the next Chapter will be short. I believe Chapter 7 is Blossom's point of view because I feel I have starved you of her. Hope you will still enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Bubbles and Buttercup flew at the fastest rate and arrived at the hotel first. The boys came 5 seconds later. Boomer hugged Bubbles out of the random and Bubbles just stood there looking deeply into his eyes. "Bubbles am soo glad you're here in one piece and safe!" Bubbles asked Brick what's up with Boomer saying that_. "Ah he's just happy because he saw that you might have to defeat a monster on the way here." "But we did fight a monster," Bubbles responded. "How did you guys get here faster than us then?" Brick asked. "Simply Bubble Champagne and a megaton drive caused this weirdo's robot to fall apart. I could have sworn you heard us." "Well we didn't. Any new news from err um what's her name umm ya I still can't say it." "Not really except for that last time." "Too bad I was excited to hear at least something." _

Bubbles turned around from speaking telepathically to Brick. She yawned and almost hit the ground but Boomer caught her in time. "Gotcha." Everyone yawned and went to their rooms except for Boomer who headed with Buttercup to leave her asleep. "Hey Boomer can I ask you something?" "Shoot." "How do you think Brick feels when he sees me with Butch and you with Bubbles?" Buttercup asked Boomer to sit in the corner of her bed to answer. Boomer started to cry. "Boomer I don't quite think you might want to cry err sob when Butch is in the other room and your guy's super hearing." "Buttercup it's harder to explain. I actually have a confession to make." "What is it?" "Well this is mine. Butch and Brick each have their own and even though I know it it's their tale to tell." "Well?" "When we were still five even though we would torture you girls I started to develop feelings for that cute blonde of a sister you have." Boomer blushed upon saying that. "I know that she loves me but destiny is keeping me away. Something is pulling us away and I'm afraid what can happen. That's why I treasure every moment I have with her." Boomer felt like dying if he ever felt Bubbles. "Boomer I know…" "Shut up for a second!" "EXCUSE ME?" Boomer looked at BC with a serious look on his face and she immediately understood. _"She's in Rome STUPID! If we bring her here the other RED head will be able to sniff her out. WE can't let that happen!" "WHO IS IT!" "Well other red head is Brick but OMG no it's not possible!" "WHATS NOT POSSIBLE!" Boomer started breathing fast and hard. "It's Berserk talking to Brat and Brute. BC even though am a dude am scared. These girls can call the RowdyRunk Boys and me and my brothers are scared of them. There stronger together since their six and were only 5!" "WHAT DO WE DO!" "_Well hello Boomer. I wish I was with you before that other little blonde came into the picture. We would look soooo cute together." "YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER BE WITH AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHERS AND ME!" "Well I don't control the group now do I?" Brat grabbed Boomer in the chest and threw him against the wall where he fainted. "POWERED BUTTERCUP!" Brat watched in amazement how the Green Power puff was transforming into something of the unknown. "What the hell?" "MEGATON DRIVE" Brat crashed into the other wall and then Berserk and Brute came crashing into the same wall where Brat fell. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM STUPID? Why are you hurting us?" Berserk said in her cutesy bubbly gum voice. "You and Klaus kidnapped my sister that's what!" "And how do you have proof of this exactly?" "Boomer told me all about it and I used my super hearing!" Berserk sent this out to her sisters telepathically. _"Damn it Brat and Brute the black haired one knows where the red head is!" "DAMN!" "We need to split!" "Fine go JUST WERE THERE NOT ABLE TO FIND HER!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"__Brick…" "My power it's somehow fading. It's getting fainter I can barely hear myself. *cough cough* *shiver* _DEXTER GET ME OUT OF HERE! Blossom yanked on the chains connecting her hands and the wall together. "Am sorry dear but I was offered more money than you can imagine so I'll keep you here." "_If only I could get away from the machine…" *goes unconscious* __"Child the only reason I keep you here is because that pathetic insolent child that calls himself a teenager stole you away! We had picnics together!" I wouldn't hurt at any time only when they come to rescue you or when those Power Punk Girls come in to check in on you!" _

1 hour later

_"__I miss you all if you can get this. I'm getting weaker up to the point where I can become mortal. That means no more PPGZ and no more Brick liking or loving me. I only know that the Power Punk's weakness is our love. Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, Buttercup I love you all and this might be the last message before I turn mortal. Don't let them touch you with rusted steel. It weakens us. I have no idea how they knew._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brick heard these words in his head… _"Miss you… weaker… become mortal… no more Brick liking me or loving me… Power Punk… weakness… our love… Brick…Boomer… Butch… Bubbles… Buttercup… I love you all… last message… before I turn mortal… don't let them touch… rusted steel… weakens us…"_

_"What the F? Blossom? Blossom what does this mean for us! WAIT WTF I LOVE YOU I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! *BREAKS DOWN* I love you too…" _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"I wonder if Brick or anyone of them got the message. *yawn* WAIT! How can I be tired if I keep coming in and out of consciousness? Don't I rest that way? I think I do. Am only scared what point Dexter does to me if he does anything at all while am knocked out and can't remember anything." _

"Dearie I do hope you realize that when you were knocked out anytime you have a message sent out you lose more power or any other time you speak mentally to yourself?"

"Good because I want you to think and see my private thought!" "_You son of a bitch, you stole me away you dumbass, you hate Brick I now know you do but for stealing me that makes you a motherfiretrucker, I want you to die and why don't you get fat and roll in butter and shit!" __(Haha fat kid rolling in butter reference!)_

"Tis afraid I don't like your language young lady. Let's turn the knob near one hundred shall we?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sparks fly everywhere. Blossom is shocked and her power is consumed even more. Blossom is very weak with only 1% percent of power left.

"Too bad 1% isn't enough to send out a message isn't it?"

"I … can't breathe…"

"I'm pretty sure you will be used to all your senses being unheightened after this."

"DEXTER YOUR CUTTING… OF MY AIR SUPPLY… AM DIEING… GO TO HELL!"

"SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR OUTBURTS! THAT'S IT AM NO LONGER STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU JUST SO YOUR DEAR BRICK CAN ACTUALLY FEEL WHAT PAIN IS!" Dexter said with the harshest edge in this voice.

_ "RRBZ PPGZ I'M DIEING GOODBYE I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"_

_"I'M NOT STUPID I CAUGHT THAT IN THE MACHINE! GOOD BYE BLOSSOM!"_Blossom screamed a blood curling scream and went limp. "It had to be done…" "_Now that all her power and charm is in this machine Berserk will be pleased. Berserk won't notice if I use just some of her power." "Let's see flip this switch, turn the knob to 78.945%, put in the combination, drain meter to 4.88% percent and now I can broadcast two messages!" "Berserk the girl is dead and I have all her charm and power." "First message sent."__ First Message sent successful. _"Perfect!" "_Hey Stupid Brick Boy your lovely is dead so now you can enjoy real pain! Have fun!" __Second message sent successfully. _

_"Uhhhh my head hurts! Someone make this pain go away!" _"Here you go my dear girl.""Professor?" "Yes my little blossom flower it's me." "N-n-n-n-o-o-no you can't be dead!" "Blissfully in peace I am dead." "That's not fair! Bubbles and Buttercup were deprived of their sister and their father! Why Professor why must this happen!" Blossom broke down sobbing into the ground that is a cloud. "Blossom why are you so weak? Why aren't you speaking telepathically?" "Blossom, Blossom!" "Oh Profesor! It's the worst! I-i-i-i-i-i-m-m-m a *gulp* mortal." The Professor had a puzzled but shocked expression on his face.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" The professor said getting angry.

"At the beginning at arriving at Enova Brick and I tried to defeat Klaus. I saw the monster because Brick had gone into a clairvoyant state. We went back to when we were five. We fought for hours and then Klaus touched me and we went to a castle that was abandoned. All six of us didn't know we were so weak against rusted steel. I was there for months screaming for him to come while getting my power drained little by little. Finally a couple of moments ago, Dexter went nuts and turned me into a mortal and sent me here."

"Blossom that wasn't a couple of moments ago. You've been dead for about 2 weeks. I've finally found you so it seems like you were killed a couple of moments ago."

"Oh. How did you end up here anyway?"

"Well as you know I was already 45 and when you were gone I was in the lab when I was attacked by everyone. Him, Mojo, Billy, The Amoeba Boys all the villains and they took me into an abandoned mine. I wouldn't answer any questions about where you were for your safety but one of you still ended up dead. Then those bratty PowerPunk girls came in closed the entrance. They slipped in a tube. It was filled with hydrogen. They had set a flame before the still burned. Then the mine exploded. I was killed about 20 minutes later of smoke inhalation. But yet am still stuck in the in between when I want to be able to go back into the earth. I don't want to lose any more of you."

"Oh Professor!" Blossom gives her creator a great big bear hug for she is happy at least someone she knows and loves her is with her. She looked for anyone near and then she asked this "Professor can I get my powers back?" *sigh*

"I don't think you can. Unless anyone in the real world can mess with the machine keeping in your power there's nothing we can do…" Blossom runs to the Professor's "house" where she busts into her creator's lab and sees a beaker named Chemical ZX which she then chugs.

"Blossom that's not going to give you your powers back that's a prototype!"

"Oh I thought it would because before becoming this I was composed of Chemical X and White Chemical Z rays.

"Blossom if you want to I can perform a D.N.A test to see what type of things course throughout your blood now. I'm hoping this will be able to calm you down maybe even just a little?"

"I guess. Let's go"

"You give me your sworn permission?"

"Yes. Professor Can we see my destiny with b-b-b-b-b-brick?"

"I thought you hated those RowdyRuff Boys."

"Something just changed while we saw them as 17 year olds who looked like us and had lots of history with us. PROFESSOR!"

"What Blossom what's wrong?" "Can you enter into my subconscious, make me describe the memory, and be able to figure out how to get more powers back?"

"Possibly. They may be side effect thought. I can't exactly tell you if I found an antidote. This may alter the future you do know this right?"

"Professor am already dead. Haven't I ALREADY altered my limp body future on Earth?"

"I guess you're quite right. Sorry Blossom."

"It's okay. Just put the adrenaline into the vein followed with thiamine."

"Al right in 3 2 1." Adrenaline went through Blossom's "body" and made her jerk and heart rate raise very high. She then felt another needle and went into her subconscious making her look dearly at her memories. She went to the last memory she could find and found herself looking at her own death. "

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU JUST SO YOUR DEAR BRICK CAN ACTUALLY FEEL WHAT PAIN IS!" _

One of the last lines she heard meanwhile in the memory. "Oh Brick I really miss you. Why did I have to die?" Back in the Professor's time he heard Blossom murmur Brick I really miss you.

"_Wow they must really like their counterpart."_

_ "Brick I know where you are at just come on out and we can talk." _

"Humph that's interesting. Her blood type is H+. Wait a minute that means that if she likes Brick and he has the same blood and they share all the same powers we can at least get some of Blossoms powers back! Now where is that other shot to wake her up? There it is! Blossom wake up I think I found the answer!"

"*yawn* You mean all my powers?"

"Well I can give them to you based of Brick but it will only work temporarily."

"That doesn't matter I don't care if it's temporary I'll be getting something back! Now how will this work exactly if we're dead?"

"I didn't quite think of that yet. Have any idea Bloss?

"Well I guess you can talk to BC or Bubbles and tell them to bring Brick to Alpine Meadows'. I think I can figure it out from there professor. I will be careful. And if I die won't I come back here anyways?" The Professor rubs his temples in exhaustion. "Just don't make yourself appear too much okay?" "Okay Professor I won't! I love you! Take care!"

_"I just hope she is careful." _

_"Well at least I can still talk in my own head right? Now let's see if I remember correctly their hotel is the Pikachu Paradise and their rooms are wall to wall. AH HAH! Room number 3-A!" _Blossom travels all the way to the Enova Region where she is only there was 3 days. She enters the hotel thorough the walls and goes to Room 3-A. "Man you gotta love being able to pass thorough anything." "Well it's not much except BC and Bubbles have wait a minute where's my suitcase!" "Man why in the closet?" Blossom passes thorough the closet and notices something red. "Brick?" "MY POKEBALLS!" "Oh how I missed you Samurrot, Whimsicott, Minccino, Emolga, Axew, and Deino! Let's get you out of those pokeballs! DAMN I can't interfere with real world objects. Mission failed." *Door open noise and close door noise*

"Yes BC I already told you I have tried to find it everywhere but I just can't remember.

"You have a horrible memory Bubbles." "Hey did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?" "Do you smell that? It smells like strawberries."

"I do. It reminds me of Blossom."

_"Dang it they can smell me just not see me. If I have any powers left I hope this works." __Blossom sent a "wave" of energy to let living things know they weren't alone and in what way to look without even thinking about it. _

"Blossom?"

"Hi Bubbles and BC. How are you guys doing?"

"Is that you? No it isn't you because our sister isn't dead. Bubbles don't you see it's an imposter."

"Buttercup ask away I swear I can prove am the real Blossom."

"Fine then. If you're the real Blossom then what does cooties! Remind you of?"

"Us three in Japan finding out the RRBZ where made up of our D.N.A. and Brick screaming cooties when I touched him."

"Impossible you can't be dead."

"Sadly I am BC."

"It can't be!" Buttercup said fighting back tears.

"It was Dexter wasn't it? He drained all of your powers and then used what I think is 2.44567% of your powers to send out messages?"

"How did you know?"

"Intuition…" Bubbles said looking at the door every moment she talked. "Guys,"

"Shut up Bubbles I hear something."

"Bubbles, BC hold my hand quickly!"

"K but what are you doing?" "Ah we're invisible and floating!"

Follow me and don't let go of my hand because then you'll drop midair and be visible again. The girls passed through the wall and arrived at the boy's room when they heard this:

"Dude something is wrong. Like really wrong guys."

"How so dude?"

"Brick your overreacting again. Can't you take a chill pill of something?"

"GAH you guys really don't get it do you? The other chicks are back and if they call the RowdyRunk Boys who knows what can happen. *sigh* I have to ask guys why do we hate them again?"

"We each have our own personal experience…"

"I'll start. Brute was well brutal. All three of them coming from a parallel universe thought we were there's until they saw the Power Puff's were nice. They knew then they would never get us. Berserk told her sisters that they would switch places and then Brock, Bert, and Buster saw them and fell in love. We were unaware though that the Punk's had actually turned into the girls we all love. I was with Brute and she was trying to be nice. One day we had an argument over who was going to go buy milk." "MILK?" "My story not yours okay? Anyways we were 14 and since all three of us were scattered I was helpless. Being the youngest one without knowing I could hold green flames and having the power to shape shift I was tortured and then Brute threw me out the window. I went into a super Hospital that only superheroes know about and well I recovered in 3 weeks. Ever since that day I grow stronger with the ability of flames and now am able to be giant things while shape-shifting which is a giant or a saber tooth tiger."

"Well that must have not been pretty."

"Ya think? My turn I guess." "It all started out in a field in the summer. Like Butch said we were all scattered but what Butch forgot to say was the fact that we were all pissed at each other. Anyways, I was in the field when I heard a sound. I hid behind a bush and I saw Berserk and Brute yelling at Brat. They left her there and then I heard sobs. I was astounded by her beauty that I was instantly attracted to her. I comforted her and we dated for about 2 years. She thought I would propose and we could elope but then I saw Bubbles again.

"Yo man wait you broke the dating over a year code!"

"Dude!"

"Ya so what I thought she was the one because I thought that the Puff's wouldn't remember us so ya I dated her for a while. And then I saw Bubbles and how I fell in love with her and well the last thing Brat said was "She'll be gone in a while and then will be together Boomie!"

"Wow that must be horrible. Well My turn. Basically we dated, she was like totally evil and said when would we get married and then I told her I had lost interest in her and then well she beat me to a pulp. I burned her pretty good though. She still has the scar though she hides it with makeup. Damn stuck-up bitch."

Butch:"Damn I didn't think you were so sensitive."

Brick:"What the hell do you mean?"

Boomer:"Good point Butch. You always leave them in the hospital or dead. So why didn't you do it this time?"

**Swearing will occur…. (Read at own risk. I'm not responsible if anybody comes and sees the bad words and you get in trouble or something.) **

*total angry look at Boomer and Butch* "I DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE SHE REMINDED ME OF BLOSSOM DAMN IT! THE ORANGE HAIR, THE RIBBON, THE PINK, THE FUCKING SHYNESS!" Brick then flew to Alpine Meadows were he first saw Blossom and started to get pissed at the world and everything.

"Why the hell was I born in a toilet, why did I lose Blossom, why do I have the world's dumbest brothers, why is Mojo my dad, why was I robbed of my precious, why was I BORN!"

_Butch:"We can feel your pain big bro. It's not very pretty either. You need to calm down and meditate."_

_"STFU Butch. Nobody wants to hear you. You are a horrible excuse for brother. You tease me and Boomer. Boomer's worse. Ya Boomer can you hear me? You are the worst of all three. Everybody knows that the baby is the worst. Always crying and needing protection. WAH WAH." _

_Boomer:"You need to calm the fuck down. Ya obviously you miss your Blossom because she was stolen but realize the facts. You have been a motherfucker ever since she was kidnapped." _

_"That it Boomer. You have just asked for a one way ticket to death." _Brick furious as he ever was flew back to the hotel grabbed Boomer by the collar and threw him at the ground. Brick started to choke him and punch Boomer in the face unleashing the inner Rowdy Ruff. "I never gave a shit about you, Butch, Miyako or Kauro. THE FUCK! You guys can die for all I want!" Brick did the worst. He wiped Boomer's memory of Miyako. "See how it feels fucker? Its fucking horrible is't?" Brick kept pounding his brother until he wasn't moving much less breathing.

_"_BRICK STOP! What are you doing?"

"Shut up Bubbles! You don't have any business in this!"

Boomer stooped breathing. Brick then stormed off in his rage.

"BOOMER! Boomer get up! Don't leave me! BRICK! Why! BOOMER! BRICK! WHY DID YOU DO THIS BRICK?"

Bubbles turned into Rolling Bubbles and came up with a new attack called Bubble destruction locater. This attack located you and then bombarded you with Bubbles.

_"Butch am sorry but he's dead._ He isn't coming back… Butch?"

"Leave me the FUCK alone!"

"There is one way to bring him back to life Bubbles you know that."

"Fine let's go to Canada."

Buttercup and Bubbles left to Canada while Bubbles carried Boomer. The way they were talking about was their cousins Belle and Bunny. They also had counterparts and hoped they could help too.

"Yo Belle and Bunny! Are you guys here?"

"Buttercup is that you?" Belle:"Bunny who is it?"

"OMG! What's wrong with Boomer!"

Bubbles:"He's…"

Bomber:"Dead."

Bubbles started to tell their cousins the story in which she couldn't continue because she started sobbing. Just then Bise and Bomber came in. They had obviously never met the Power Puff Girls and started asking questions. Buttercup and Bubbles did as well. Bomber and Bise were both really sweet considering the fact that they were related to the Rowdy Ruffs. Bise had brown hair with dark purple eyes. He blushed quite often and had slanted triangle cut bangs and had somewhat of emo hair. He was wearing a purple shirt with black jeans. Bomber had a black belt which he had on at all time near his forehead. Bomber had gray eyes but much greyer that Belle's. His cheeks were naturally rosy. He was wearing a black hoodie and gray skinny jeans. After listening to the story and introducing themselves to BC and Bubbles, Bomber hovered to Belle and fixed her black headband and removed her bangs that have two slanted triangles and told her he loved her. Belle with this accidently moved her long curved white hair to the side hitting Bubbles. Bise just stood near Bunny and kissed her on the cheek and held her waist. Bunny moved her slanted triangle cut bangs out of her face and tightened her ponytail.

"I'm sorry for your loss Bubbles."

"It's okay Bomber.

"So how did this happen?"

Bi:"Brick beat him to a pulp didn't he?" Bom:"He said he didn't give a crap about any of you?"

Bise and Bomber came out of their intuition trance.

"Is there anything you can do to make him alive again?"

"Yes but you have to understand he might not remember you."

"He never will. Brick erased his memory of me."

"That's quite terrible! Bise let's get to work!"

Bise and Bomber went into a back room and came back with a blue, red, purple and gray potion.

Bi:"Ya ready bro?" Bom:"Born that way!"

Bise and Bomber started to chant over and over saying Bumer Bumer, ozhivayut , kto-to skuchaet po tebe , i ona na samom dele zhiv! And then after about an hour that Boomer started to stir. His breathing was slow and heavy which progressively got to normal speed.

Boomer:"Who are you guys and what I'm I wearing! I'm wearing a belt with an R! Does my name start with an R?"

Bubbles:"No your name is Boomer with a B. You have a belt with an R because you are a Rowdy Ruff Boy."

Boomer:"Who are you?" Bubbles:"Your Love."


End file.
